


Turn Two

by gottalovev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But also A little shit, Centaur Steve Rogers, Cheetah Tony Stark, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Scent Marking, hopeless Steve Rogers, maybe too much world building for a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Centaur-Steve is a strong athlete and the star left-fielder in SHIELD University's Shifter baseball team. But when it comes to his crush on their shortstop, cheetah-Tony, well he's pretty hopeless.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 143
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	Turn Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sports AU" square of Twink Tony bingo 2020, of the Put On The Suit Discord server *points to collection*
> 
> It's 100% Panda's fault that the players are Shifters. She demanded centaur baseball *shakes head*.

At two balls and no strike, it's no surprise when Natasha brings the heat and throws her fastball. Ward is ready for it too, and the crack of the ball against the bat (that splinters) is sharp, the hit solid. It's a foul ball though, and Steve doesn't even budge from his spot in left field, following its arc as it falls in section 121 on his right. 

Hydra-U bought along several bus loads of their fans today, and they're packed in that very section, waving ugly octopus foam mitts. Steve has a moment of moral weakness where he wishes for the foul to hit one asshole in that group in the face. In the end everyone is safe, apart from spilled drinks. Bummer. The Hydra fans have been rowdy all game long, from throwing trash on the field to insulting Steve by calling him a cheater for constantly playing in his Fully Shifted form. It's fine, Steve's used to it. Shifters and Regulars have coexisted forever, but there are still debates about what is acceptable or not in the name of 'fairness'. 

The statistics of the World Health Organization report that less than one person in ten is a Shifter, but Steve believes it must be at least twice that in reality. Until thirty years ago, being identified as a Shifter meant a life either in the armed forces, in a lab, or as a freak in a circus. Shifter rights have evolved a lot since then, but many cultures still keep their Shifter children unreported to the authorities. Heck, most churches still demand that their parishioners repress their "inner demons" at all costs.

Steve is damn lucky to have had an open-minded entourage when he presented as a centaur at puberty. It helped that his mother is a selkie, so she knew what Steve would go through. Sarah also believes that Shifters have to stand up tall and strong, and made Steve promise to always be proud of what she calls a gift instead of a curse. 

He eventually enrolled in SHIELD University, one of the most progressive colleges in Shifter acceptance and representation. The classes are mixed, but still separates the sports teams: it's accepted that Shifters have an unfair advantage over Regulars, because of their anima's abilities. And, well, it's true. So the Shifters compete among themselves in scaled-up facilities that are often twice as big as the ones for Regulars, from pools to baseball fields.

Shifters alternate between three phases of being. There's the Baseline where they are indistinguishable from Regulars, with none of their anima's characteristics. Visibly, at least, because most Shifters have increased stamina and healing powers in all phases. Several top athletes who in the past illegally played as Baselines in Regular teams were shamed and outcast, even imprisoned, when caught hiding their true nature. There's the Fully Shifted phase, when they transform into their anima form, which covers from birds to elephants, passing by mythological figures like harpies and centaurs. And there's the Half State, where Shifters can more or less modulate between the two, depending on their mastery of the transformation.

Steve is bad at Half State… because that's pretty much what a centaur is, by nature. He can't totally change into a horse the way Rhodes does, for example. For Steve, it's either human or centaur, and he's fine with that. As a centaur, he has the advantage of competing in Full Shift all the time, so at complete strength, which makes him a star left-fielder in SHIELD's Shifter baseball team. The rest of his teammates mostly play in Half Shift, unless they can use their Full Shift to their advantage.

Like Tony.

Tony has one of the smoothest transformations from Half State to Full Shift that Steve has ever seen, and he's an 18 year old freshman. He's a rarely recorded cheetah, and perhaps to defy expectations - or to annoy Dean Fury, also very possible - he forwent track to join the baseball team. He fits right into their infield at shortstop, with panther-T'Challa on third and lioness-Carol on second. Wolf-Bucky on first is the odd one out, but he can keep up. 

Like most of the team, Tony plays in Half State on defense, humanoid but for his short spotted fur, little round ears and tail. He and the other cats have incredible reflexes, and SHIELD is renowned as having one of the best defenses in the league. But where Tony shines the most is when he runs the bases. He obviously has to bat in Half State. But as soon as he makes contact, he leaps and transforms in a second to hit the ground running on four legs in order to speed towards first base. And, well, often to second, third or more if the ball breaches the infield. In twenty games so far, Tony has stolen twenty five bases and managed a whooping ten inside-the-park home runs. He also got caught a few times because he went too fast and got himself stuck behind a teammate that doesn't round the bases as fast as he does. He's learning though, and getting better every game. It's no surprise that Tony amassed quite a crowd of rabid fans- Steve included. 

In fact, Steve is more than a fan of Tony as an athlete. He's, in Bucky's words, a besotted idiot. But who can blame him? Tony is absolutely gorgeous in any shape he takes. The feline grace is apparent even at Baseline, where he's slim in build, almost delicate, but so pretty. Tony's big brown eyes with indecently long eyelashes and his pert little ass should be registered as lethal weapons, really. Steve feels like a big tongue-tied oaf around him, in either of his own forms, which is so embarrassing. If that wasn't enough, Tony is also brilliant, acing his engineering classes, and very sweet once you see through his fake arrogance. Maybe one day Steve will find the courage to ask him out.

Ward is getting back in position at home plate, after getting a new bat, but Steve's attention is drawn to Bucky. His best friend is visibly pissed off, wolf ears almost plastered on his head and fangs glinting in the sun as he guards his first base. It's unsurprising, when he's so close to Full Shift hyena-Rumlow, who has a back paw on the bag, and is waiting for his chance to round the bases and tie the score. Bucky and Rumlow despise each other, always have, and Steve worries that it's distracting his friend from the game. It's the ninth inning, and there is only one out. If Ward, who's a powerful hitter, has a good enough hit they are in trouble.

Nat is aware of the danger, and she's thrown a few times at first to keep Rumlow from taking too much of a lead. She and Bucky haven't caught him wrongfooted, though. Eventually, she focuses back on the batter, her fox ears twitching in ascent at Thor's request for her next pitch. Thor has a powerful arm in Half State because of his kodiak anima, and he's more than able to beat Rumlow at second base if he tries to steal it. 

After another long look over her shoulder at Rumlow on first, Natasha winds up and throws a good curveball. Unfortunately, Ward connects hard, turning it into a line drive heading straight between second and third. Steve judges the angle and starts running at a gallop, in hope to limit the damages. He curses inwardly because this is bad, very bad. Hopefully they can keep Rumlow from reaching third base or score. 

But Steve's doom scenario didn't consider Tony. Their shortstop reacts in an instant, too, with an incredible bound to his left. He somehow catches the ball, securing one out, which makes Ward hiss in frustration. He didn't even have the time to transform into his puma anima. But that's not all: Tony also twists in mid-air, rotating his tail as a counterweight, and makes a beautiful hard throw to first base. Hyena-Rumlow, who'd started running as soon as Ward connected, realizes too late that he's toast. He tries to run back to first, but Bucky gets the ball before he arrives, wide smile displaying his razor-sharp teeth. 

Double play, fuckers. With the tag, it's game over.

The entire team whoops in delight when the ref shouts that Rumlow is out, and the SHIELD fans in the stands go wild. Hell, Steve imagines his mother is freaking out right now, she's always been a very vocal supporter. It always feels extra good to beat Hydra, and this is a beautiful ending to a harshly disputed game. Steve trots to the infield where his teammates are celebrating, ruffling Bucky's hair as soon as he's in range.

"Well done, everyone!" Steve shouts. He's damn proud to be the captain of this exceptional group of players he's lucky to call friends. Family, even. "Good game!"

"Wasn't it great?" Tony says, suddenly by Steve's side. 

He's clearly on an adrenaline high, eyes sparkling and with a smile that won't quit. He's so handsome that it takes Steve's breath away even more than usual.

"It was amazing," he stammers out. "Beautiful."

Oh god. Steve is pretty sure he's now blushing bright red. Tony's smile widens. 

"Thanks Cap!" he quips, throwing his arms around Steve's torso and rubbing his jaw against Steve's affectionately. 

His fur is so soft! Taken by surprise, Steve freezes. He doesn't react in time to catch Tony in a hug and too soon he's bounding away, leaping on Rhodes next. 

"What just happened?" Steve mumbles, his four legs almost as jelly-like as the first time he turned into a frail-at-the-time centaur.

"You just got scent-marked by your crush, buddy!" Bucky informs him with a grin, hitting Steve hard on the rump. He's always been a little shit.

"Buck-" Steve protests. Now's not the time to tease since Tony is in earshot, but when has that stopped his best friend?

Bucky is just as hyper as Tony is, and that means trouble. Which he proves when he hollers at Tony. "Hey, short stuff!" 

"What?" Tony replies, tail swishing. He hates that nickname, which is why Bucky uses it as much as possible. 

"Steve would love to take you out, what do you say?"

Tony blinks a few times, mouth forming a little 'o'. Steve wants to die. Oh my god, he's going to stomp Bucky to _death_. But then a miracle happens: Rhodes elbows Tony, which makes him come back to his senses and positively beam with happiness.

"I'd love it!" Tony exclaims. "How about tomorrow night? At seven?" he asks Steve.

"YES," Steve blurts out, always so smooth.

"It's a date then, big guy! Can't wait!" Tony says, before getting tacked by an enthusiastic Thor who hasn't read or noticed The Moment at all.

"Beautiful play, Anthony!"

Steve is still reeling, heart beating a mile a minute. He has a date with Tony. Tomorrow.

"You're welcome," Bucky says with a smirk and a wink.

Okay, so maybe Steve won't stomp Bucky until he's pulp, after all. Steve takes him in a bone-crushing hug, laughing when Bucky squeaks. 

"Thanks, you jerk." 

Yes, this is a fantastic day. And tomorrow? Promises to be even better. 

He can't wait.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, I intended this as a one shot. But that doesn't say that I couldn't be persuaded to explore it a little more, if there is interest and an idea grabs me. No promises, though!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Main players for SHIELD:
> 
> Pitcher: Natasha, fox  
> Catcher: Thor, kodiak bear  
> First base: Bucky, wolf  
> 2nd base: Carol, lioness  
> 3rd base: T'Challa, panther  
> Shortstop: Tony, cheetah  
> Right field: Rhodes, horse  
> Center field: Sam, falcon (it's complicated, but it can work! lol!)  
> Left field: Steve, centaur
> 
> Coach: Coulson (not a shifter)
> 
> Other team, Hydra 
> 
> Named players:  
> Rumlow: Hyena, first baseman. In the fic, he's on first base.  
> Grant Ward: puma, second baseman. In the fic, he's at bat.
> 
> The title, Turn Two, is a baseball expression meaning to execute a double play. “Hey, let’s turn two here!”
> 
> It was only a question of time until I wrote a baseball AU… and again, the shifters angle is all Panda's fault, blame her! We have a lot of fun on the [Put On the Suit Discord](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) server, and all Steve/Tony 18+ fans are more than welcome to join us.
> 
> It's also where I found the fantastic @tar who generously betaed this story for me, in record time! Thank you so much again :)
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr [@gottalovev](https://gottalovev.tumblr.com), too. One day, I'll be more active there. Maybe. But asks, new friends and chats are welcome!
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments, always. The pandemic has made it hard to have the spoons to reply, but I read and enjoy them all, and will react when I can, I promise. ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
